Boomer Parker
Boomer Parker is Brady and Boz`s brother. and inherited his mom's skin color. History Boomer grew up in Chicago, along with his twin brother Brady. Season One Boomer Parker was first seen in "Return of the Kings". Boomer and Brady found hanging on a locker were told to be kings of the Polynesian island, Kinkow. Thinking it was joke. Fighting of mermaids, beach bullies, Mummies, and turantula people, the two brothers became closer to each other and their country. Ending the season with the episode "Journey to Mt. Spew". Season Two In episode "The Evil King", Candace had votes that Boomer is everyone's favorite which makes Brady jealous. Near the end, Candace tells Boomer that she made this whole favorite king thing up and Boomer reunites with Brady after defeating Kalaki, the evil king of Kinkow. Season Three Boomer has become very upset since Brady had left him and tried to go after him but the storm stopped him from goingand started using a Brady ventriloquist dummy. But, Boomer got over the fact Brady left by yelling at a gorilla by seeming like it was Brady himself. Boomer is getting used to the fact that He has a another brother, Boz and they get along well. Boomer also has become the voice of reason between him and Boz. Physical Appearance Boomer has inherited his mother's skin color. With brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Boomer is very caring but is sometimes very selfish because he was ready to pack up and leave the island of Kinkow immeadiately. He always hits on girls but strangely doesn't really seem to have a crush on Mikayla. He considers himself to be very good-looking and may not be very smart. He believed himself to be a good singer in the episode "Tone Deaf Jam" thinking he had "The Chime", later it turning out that Brady had "The Chime". Boomer is the most hysterical of the twins, in "Brady Battles Boo-Mer" he repeatedly makes fun of Brady's fear of ghosts and repeats "ghost party" many times. Boomer is the most confident, he is always hitting on the girls and doesn't care what he looks like in the process. Appearances Relationships *Boomer and Brady *Boomer and Mikayla Trivia *He does not know why Brady hates Canada *His nickname is Boom. *According to himself, the last time he ignored a warning he had expired milk, coming out of every hole on his body. *At the start of Season 3, he was uncomfortable with Boz but then he won his trust. Quotes "You know, airborne breakfast is a delight." before Meerkat parachute time "Hang on brother Chauncey. I'm going under. Wheeeeee." "Scree scree scree meerkat.﻿" "What?? Are you bananas?!" - Big Kings On Campus "See ya hot mess and I'm not talking about the room." - Pair of Clubs ---- Boomer Brady about Mikayla: "Right, because she's your girlfriend - oh wait, no she's not, but still, you two have gone out - oh wait, no you haven't, but still you told her that you liked her - oh wait, NO YOU DIDN'T!" "I'm not getting my head shaved by a mansquatch." Brady about retrieving the note for Mikayla: "I'm not going into Mikayla's room, I like my face without Mason's fist in it." - Good King Hunting ---- "Ghost Party! Ghost Party!" "And how about a little bit of maple-flavored ectoplasm?" - Brady Battles Boo-Mer ---- "It doesn't matter when you win the lottery, as long as you win it." "I still got the high score - two seagulls and a cruise ship." - Return of the Kings ---- Brady about Lucas's resemblance to Boomer: "The art exhibit that is this face cannot be duplicated." "Even with the costume, she'll sniff out my Boomer suave." - The Ex Factor Gallery 328693.jpg TheBiteStuff.jpg Pair-kings-tone-deaf-jam-05.jpg 337461.jpg 332399.jpg Pair-Of-Kings.jpg Doc-shaw-mmm-good.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King